


Intentionally lost in translation

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bioelectrics, F/M, Fornax Magazine, I don't even know anymore, I guess it's mature, I miss Tuchanka and Omega, custom Sara named Sara??, extra squishy Ryder, fudging angaran anatomy, not cut out to be a soldier, that was Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: So, Liam tells Jaal all these horrible idioms, and Jaal tells them to Evfra.Something gets lost in translation.(Intentionally because Liam can be a dick, and so can Jaal, and they thought it might make Sara and Evfra's interactions a bit more... interesting.)





	1. Chapter 1

"Blow me. Or 'blow me off'." 

 

"Idiom?" 

 

"Yeaaaah, it can be, it can also be a command." Liam said, chuckling. Jaal had been on board a good 3 days now, and he had been wary at first of the crew of aliens. On an alien ship. In space. Then he got lonely, and Liam had decided to find out what else they had in common.

 

"I cannot imagine a situation in which blowing... off... is this like "blowing off steam"?" Jaal asked again.

 

"Getting close!" Liam encouraged. He waited a moment for it to click in Jaal's mind. The angaran man had his head in the gutter, so it didn't take long.

 

"It's something sexual, for sure, not winding down... letting go..."

 

"I'll give you a hint. It's related to that 'job' I told you about earlier."

 

He could see the second it hit Jaal's mind. He went a more blue shade of purple. 

 

"Oooooh, you're blushing!!" Liam cackled. 

 

"I am not."

 

"So, what does it mean then?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning cheekily. Jaal cleared his throat. 

 

"I do not wish to say it to you."

 

"Sure, okay." Liam said, shrugging. "Send it to your leader then, he likes giving orders."

 

Jaal chuckled deeply, then considered for a moment. Liam watched him, carefully.

 

"Don't tell him what it actually means, or only give him the direct translation, not the full idiom."

 

"No!" Jaal sounded like he was feigning shock. Then he considered for another moment. "Yes."

 

"It'll be great, since the only human he's spoken to has been Ryder... and I am DYING to get you to tell him about that 'ride me' idiom! I can just see it now, Grumpy ol' Leader saying 'Ride me, Ryder'." Liam wiped away a tear from laughter.

 

Jaal chucked. They had come up with the brilliant idea to mess about and tell him that 'ride me' was an idiom for 'fill me in', which was another idiom. 

 

"Oh and 'bite me'! Is 'sure, I'll entertain that thought'." Jaal replied. "So far, I have noticed Ryder loves to speak in idioms."

 

 

 

\-------

 

**3 days earlier:**

 

 

Her Dad had just saved her life by giving his own. He'd always been a bit aloof, but she had always loved him, despite his flaws. 

 

He had pushed  _so hard_ for them to come to Andromeda, only for Scott to fall into a coma, then he himself pass away. Within 24 hours of waking from her 600 year journey.

 

She had had no time to process any of it, and was internalising it all by letting her short fuse get even shorter. 

 

Crash landing on Aya, and finding a small amount of paradise that had been promised, was like a fever dream to her. She didn't know what was real anymore, and Lexi had been carefully monitoring her mental health, giving her a slow release shot that she would need to top up every few days, then up the dose, and space it out to a month or two. It had been about 3 months now. She had still not mourned her father, or her brother. Hell, she was still barely over her mother's death, and that was YEARS ago. Centuries if she was going to be a dick about it.

 

Seeing this perfect bit of paradise, she wrongfully assumed that those upon the planet were blissfully unaware of the Kett, blissfully unaware of the Scourge, unaware of anything outside their paradise.

 

As Paraan Shae lead her through the marketplace, she did not see naive glances at her at all, just varying degrees of distrust and betrayal. Suddenly, she found herself realising she wasn't the only one hurting. These people, the Angara, they were hurting too.

 

"Our people are quite wary of strangers,  _aliens_ , since the Kett arrived." The politician murmured to her, a hand on Ryder's lower back, guiding her. Ryder's angry gaze softened as she saw a few younger angara, one stared in morbid curiosity, while another openly burst into tears. A few murmurs of 'it's happening again' and 'we shouldn't trust them' became 'kill it' and other threats the closer they got to the resistance HQ.

 

\------

 

Evfra de Tershaav glared at the door, dreading the alien that was reportedly coming up the steps according to his closest in range sniper over comms. He straightened his posture, feeling out of shape and tired, worried. The doors opened. Another glare at the politician before she walked the alien to the Resistance leader's desk, and cleared the room.

 

The newly emptied room left Evfra alone, with the alien. He gave it a quick once over. It was almost entirely soft. In several places. He frowned. Nothing like the Kett and their hard unforgiving bodies, but he still had to be careful, there were other reports that the aliens that came with this alien were not so soft, and some had metal protrusions. The only protrusions Evfra could see were the aliens soft looking head protection, which looked more like fur to keep its head warm, and several pockets of what looked like fat lumps, on its torso. 

 

He could feel its eyes on him, probably sizing him up for a fight, yet when their eyes met, it sent a shock through him, not enough to cause him to flinch, but no-one had been able to capture his gaze and  _keep_ it for over a decade. Unwavering, the human took a step forward and got right to the point.

 

"I am not here to kill you, we are settlers looking for a place to live, and it looks like you've found paradise."

 

His eyes narrowed. Paradise. Protected by the Scourge, yet they had still managed to find them. He looked away in disgust. How  _dare_ they. The human took another step forward. Evfra was glad for the desk between them.

 

"I need you to trust me on this."

 

Evfra actually laughed. He could not believe it. Trust it? After what the Kett had done?

 

"Trust is to be  _earned_  human. In case you did not know, my people have been battling Kett for decades."

 

"We've been battling them since we got here." The human sighed. "We kinda get what you're going through."

 

This hit a nerve. 

 

" _You_ know what having families torn apart, kidnapped, murdered, tortured, and turned into slaves feels like? You  _get_ that?" He spat venomously. How  _dare_ she. How dare this  _human_ , this  _person_ from another galaxy even  _begin_ to understand the base fear of all Angaran, that they will lose a family member, a spouse, a child  _daily_ to the Kett?

 

"I..." The human woman hesitated. He had been updated a moment ago via his private comms, that this alien was a human woman, Sara Ryder, of the Initiative. Slowly, he listened to the intel being fed to him, and the human. Trying to gauge the situation. The woman's face had fallen, she looked at a loss for words if Evfra had cared enough to notice. 

 

"I want to earn your trust." She looked up, and pointedly made eye contact. " _Evfra_."

 

\-------

 

A few hours later, he had given away one of his best members to be his eyes and ears, and make sure these aliens were to be trusted. Heading down the steps to the Tavetaan, Evfra felt his head pounding as he ordered a few bottles of taavum from the bartender, and drank the contents of two bottles as if it were water, and returned to the Resistance HQ with the other bottles tucked under his arm. It was going to be an even more stressful week.

 

\-----

 

"Omni tools, data pads, Nexus tech, including info packets on all Nexus species, seeds from our vaults, star charts and the Andromeda Initiative welcome brochure." Ryder motioned to a crate she had just brought into the Resistance HQ. "I figured you would want to see our technology, and what we came here to do. There's also a few issues of _Fornax_ in there, for, anyone _interested_."

 

She noticed that the Resistance Leader looked like he would burst if she didn't tell him what a _Fornax_ was, yet she slipped one out of her jacket, and placed it down on the table. One quick glance, and how his complexion went a little more...  _azure_ , told her everything she needed to know.

 

"I also thought you might want some of these. For the Resistance." She pulled up another crate, and placed it heavily on his desk. It was full of munitions, had a requisitions order form attached, and a few blueprints, as well as a catalogue of each weapon. "I can order you anything you like from the catalogue. Obviously the weapons catalogue, I'm not sure any of those in _Fornax_ are still alive, but I can try?"

 

"I do  _not_ need an  _escort_ , _human_." He hissed at her. That azure deepened around his neck, and flushed up his cheeks.

 

"Okay, sure, keep telling yourself." Ryder muttered more to herself than to him, and pulled up another crate. "Textiles!" She announced gleefully, holding a lovely azure to her chest.

 

"I don't need textiles." He muttered, his eyes scanning the munitions catalogue, and secretly, the _Fornax_ simultaneously. "Show the Governor."

 

"Honestly? This is high quality bioweave for under armour... not stuff a Governor would wear." She pulled out a Carnifex, loaded it, and handed it to Evfra. "Shoot it and see."

 

She held the textile taught in her small hands, and braced for the shot. It didn't come.

 

"I'll trust your word." He said absentmindedly as a few pages of the _Fornax_ caught his attention.

 

"You'll  _trust_ me?" She asked, bewildered, folding the textile away. "Anyway, give me the measurements of your scouts and I can get a few whipped up tonight if you like?"

 

"Mhmm." He had lifted the _Fornax_ up now, and twisted it, squinting at it. "What the skutt are 'tits' and why does it say humans and asari have the best in the galaxy?"

 

"Wow, you actually said that out loud." Ryder blushed, snatching the _Fornax_ from his outstretched arms before he could ask about the next few pages, because she had read it a few times herself. "Now, measurements, where you need zips for 'toilet breaks', male and female, and I can leave you alone with this." She said waving the magazine.

 

"I do not need to be alone with  _that_." He spat, looking directly at her chest, then looked away suddenly. "Why did you _show_ _me_ _that_?" He hissed, angrily, and possibly a little _frustratedly_.

 

"Because us Milky Way aliens are single and ready to... mingle?" Ryder said, feeling the words come out all wrong. "Anyway, get me the measurements for those under armours, where zips for going to the toilet are needed, and yeah. I'll leave you." 

 

Evfra hissed, and cursed under his breath. "Let me shoot the stupid thing, and then you can go."

 

Ryder smiled.

 

After seeing the textile didn't tear after several rounds were shot out of the Carnifex, Evfra begrudgingly let her take an "omnitool" scan. 

 

"Where do you need the zip?" She asked, as she went through the scan, placing lines in her self made program she used for sewing at the shoulders, chest, waist, hips, inseam, legs, thigh circumference, bicep circumference, and pulling up a note for annotations on zip placement. "Neck down? Double ended so you can zip from your butt?" She asked absently as she roughed out how much yardage she would need.

 

"Double ended for those on the field, I would assume. Those who wear armour rarely... double ended on request I suppose." He marveled at the azure fabric, then pulled out a blade, and stabbed it, the blade slipped, and there wasn't a tear. "Impressive material."

 

"Yeah, science and fashion designers need to get together with soldiers more often." Ryder chuckled. "I've just finished Jaal's, in this colour." She pulled out a lilac colour, held it up, then placed it back in the crate. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She pulled out a pair of gloves, and a few other things in a leather. "I made these for you, Jaal said you're roughly the same size with clothes, but he has always been 'taller'."

 

She placed the gloves, and a few textiles as well as some other items on his desk. He went to examine them, and pulled off his gloves. Ryder saw his hands were heavily scarred, and grabbed one of them, clucking. 

 

"You need a manicure." She said, eyeing his long fingernails. Evfra turned that shade of azure again, and she felt a tingling going through her hands and arms, it reached her head, and ran rivulets down her spine. Her knees felt weak.

 

"And you need to leave. Right now." Evfra choked out suddenly, taking his hand back. Ryder shuddered, the tingling sensation departing suddenly, she grabbed the crate of textiles, and ran down past the Tavetaan, and to the Tempest.

 

She paused at the comms before heading to her room. 

 

"Set a course for Havarl, or Voeld. Suvi, Kallo, you guys flip coins." Her voice came out huskily, she dumped the textiles with a bunch of other supply crates in engineering, and ran to her quarters as fast as her shaking legs could take her.

 

If the doors could slam, she would have slammed the door to her room, but instead, she squeaked at SAM to lock the door instead.

 

The tingling hadn't fully gone apparently, and Ryder squeezed her legs together, the sensation making her feel delirious and horny.

 

"SAM!" She choked out. "SAM, what the ever loving fuck is happening?"

 

\------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be just full on porn. Just. BAM. 
> 
> I set out to write porn. Not this. 
> 
> STORY. :0
> 
> (Also I am a bit stuck on my other fic because I felt Evfra was too OOC, and I need to rework it)

"Bio electrics."

 

"Mmhmm, and in real words SAM? I'm a Prothean Archaeologist and Battle Seamstress, not a textbook." Ryder shuddered on her back on her bed as the tingling increased again. She squeezed her legs in response. Bad move. "SAM!?" She yelled desperately. "SAM, why do I feel like I'm gonna come in my pants?"

 

"I..." The AI could feel it too. She knew he could. He felt everything with her. Creepy considering he had been part of her dad, that thought helped tame the tingling. "It appears to be angaran..."

 

"Remind me to never shake an ungloved angaran hand again SAM." 

 

"Noted, Ryder." A pause. "The scan I performed earlier might... tell you why..."

 

"The scan?" Ryder asked, feeling dazed, and super aroused. SAM pulled it up on her omni tool. 

 

"Switching to heat sensors..." SAM said shakily. Ryder saw the heat spike.

 

"Huh, anatomically... not so different after all." She groaned shakily, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

 

"Anatomically... Ryder, that scan suggests on average, at least a 50% increase from average human scans." 

 

"SAM, are you talking about...?" Ryder suddenly got a flash of something, a vision perhaps, she didn't know. "SAM, what the hell was that?"

 

"I... do not know Ryder..." 

 

"I need to ask Jaal if this is normal!!" Ryder panted, her legs shaking now. "SAM, can you fix this? Make it go away?"

 

"Negative, Ryder. I suggest you let it run its course."

 

"No. No way."

 

"Ryder, there is no alternative."

 

"Fucking hell. SAM, can you just, go quiet, and I dunno, turn up some loud music? Please?" Loud thrumming music started vibrating the cabin as Ryder slipped out of her civvies, under the covers, jammed her hand into her underwear and rode out the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her life

 

\------

 

"Bio electrics?" Jaal asked as Ryder looked at him, scowling. 

 

"Yeah, can you tell me about them?" She asked again, freshly showered, and in new clothes, she could still feel the tingling. SAM was also at a loss. But also at a gain. He wanted to experiment with this. So he sent her to find Jaal.

 

"Okay..." Jaal began, unsure of how to proceed with telling her about this thing he had had from birth. That was like any other sense he had. "So, from what I have read, there is Sight, Sound, Touch, Taste, and Smell for humans..." He paused, thinking. "Asari have some Telepathy... I suppose it is like that combined with a sort of Biotics? But mostly used to convey emotions..."

 

Ryder shuddered a little. "Mhmm, okay, so... like... enhanced electric touch with telepathy?"

 

"A bit... yes... but with emotions too." Jaal looked puzzled.

 

"So... what does it _feel_ like?" Ryder asked. Jaal balked.

 

"You want a demonstration?" He asked, a sort of violet-azure creeping slowly up his neck. "This is embarrassing."

 

"Yeah?" Ryder asked. Worried that what she felt wasn't just a spark with Evfra, but how all angara communicate, while also dreading that it was a spark with Evfra.

 

"Mmmm..." Jaal squeezed his eyes shut. "I will need to touch your hand."

 

"Okay." Ryder's hand was suddenly on the surface between them in the Tech Lab. Bare and shaking a little. Jaal pulled off his glove, and set his hand down on the table.

 

"I'm sorry, this is very awkward. Usually, hand touching is... not something you do with people you have just met..."

 

"Yeah, it's not in the Milky Way either. Just do it, or I'll grab your hand." Ryder said, annoyed. Tentatively, Jaal touched her hand, there was a flash of dark purple leaves, an angaran woman smiling, pieces of a rifle scattered about, more angaran faces, hurt, happy, love, home, her face, insecure, unsure, a small flutter, a bit of a tingle, Peebee's face, Vetra's face, a flash of _Fornax_ \-- it ended abruptly.

 

"Sorry... about that last bit..." Jaal looked hurridly away, and put his glove back on. 

 

"Wow! That was... incredible... did I see... your home? Your family?" Ryder could still see what looked like older angaran women, smiling. Jaal smiled, and nodded.

 

"Yes! Yes! It was!"

 

"Your mother... was that your mother?" Ryder asked, recalling it all so vividly.

 

"Yes, my true mother, and my other mothers."

 

"So... this is... what normally transpires with bio electrics?" 

 

"Yes, it is quite a gift, it can be used in many ways. To convey a lot of thoughts and feelings."

 

"What... what if I caught you off guard?" Ryder asked suddenly. Jaal smiled. A knowing smile.

 

"You know, you sent something back. It was very faint, but it was there." He smiled again, then chuckled. 

 

"Was it my family? I... how do I even do that." Ryder asked, trying to feel it.

 

"No. No." Jaal smiled again. "Now I know why you were so curious."

 

Ryder felt the heat rise to her face. "You... what did you see?"

 

"I could sense that Evfra had shown you something. Though what, I do not know." Jaal smiled gently. 

 

"Oh, is that all?" Ryder asked, trying to sound like she thought he'd seen more, but also pry a little more. Jaal smiled. 

 

"Did he like the gloves?" He asked quietly. Ryder sensed a bit of sadness lacing his voice. 

 

"I don't know... we just... touched hands... and suddenly he was telling me to get out..." Ryder looked down at her hands. Jaal smiled sadly.

 

"Yes... he can be cold like that. The brother of my heart. Even Akksul is not so cold." Jaal sighed. "Now, are we headed for Voeld, or Havarl?"

 

"I... I'd like to go to both worlds, I let Kallo and Suvi decide."

 

\------

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, because it's mostly language related, does it need to be explicit? Maybe? Tell me?
> 
> I can bump it up to explicit when it ACTUALLY GETS TO THE SMUT. 
> 
> Why? Why am I writing actual story?? Help.
> 
> Finally back to chronological order.

Moshae Sejfa was a wonderful, warm, kind, loving, tough as nails woman. 

 

And did she have an _attitude_.

 

No wonder the angaran loved her. Ryder found herself becoming fond of the older woman, as she was brought back to the Tempest to be looked after by Lexi. 

 

They shared a bio electric moment as well. The Moshae's brow raising when she could detect Evfra as well as Jaal.

 

"How did you gain his trust so soon?" She wondered, more to herself, than to Ryder. 

 

"I... it was an accident, rather than him trusting me..." Ryder blushed. The older angaran woman held her hands in her own bare hands. 

 

"It was no accident. He did send you something... did he not?" She studied Ryder's face, as if willing her to spill the truth.

 

"It's... embarrassing..." Ryder shut her eyes. The Moshae smiled, that same smile Jaal had. She was  _sure_ they could see what he sent. Which she wasn't even sure of herself. 

 

"Was it his gun collection? Taavum bottles?" She giggled, letting Ryder's hands slip from her own. Then, letting out a sigh, she continued. "He is like a son to me, as is Jaal, and Akksul. All of my students... But he has the most hurt..."

 

"Yeah, I could tell, made me feel grateful my brother is only in a coma... and that I knew the circumstances in which my father died..." Ryder said soberly. "I came to Aya, thinking I'd lost everything, to find the Angaran had lost so much more..."

 

"You cannot even begin to fathom what he has been through, Pathfinder Sara Ryder, he hasn't shared that with _anyone_. Myself included."

 

\-----

 

The trip between Havarl and Voeld was a quiet one, the Moshae was to rest, and Ryder worked on the many under armour, gloves, and chest guards for the resistance on Voeld. 

 

Learning Voeld was Evfra's home planet told Ryder all she needed to know about his iciness, she chuckled a little to herself, as she took Jaal and Vetra out into the frozen tundras of the planet. Desperately, she searched for missing supplies, killed kett with her tech drones, and biotics, and when those were exhausted, her heavily modified sniper rifle, and Carnifex.

 

Taking out the Kett base had been the most difficult, but they helped the resistance tremendously, and for that, Ryder was proud.

 

\----

 

They returned to Aya, a month an a half after their first visit. 

 

The Tempest was thankfully, not on fire, and Ryder had heard a lot of people wanted to celebrate with a Paripo. 

 

Wandering through the market place, on her planned mission through Aya, she found a woman selling Paripo. 

 

"Fresh Paripo?" She asked, gesturing to the fruit vaguely resembling an Earth fruit, Durian. 

 

"Yes please, I heard it is for celebrations, and what better a thing to celebrate, than the Moshae alive, and many many Kett dead." Ryder smiled broadly. "Do you think I could buy three?" She asked. One for Paraan, one for the Moshae, and... one for...? 

 

"Of course, please enjoy with your friends, allies, and loved ones. It is most delicious when shared."

 

\-----

 

The Governor gasped when Ryder brought the Paripo in to share with her, along with a few things she had sewn for her. 

 

"I thought I could celebrate with you, is that all right?" Ryder asked tentatively, admiring the way the angaran woman lifted the bio mesh and jersey dress to her body. Then saw there were leggings, the bio mesh underlay gave her a sense of security as well as comfort. 

 

"You think of everything, Pathfinder. If you will, I would love to share this Paripo with my people. Perhaps we may have a meeting later this week?" 

 

Ryder nodded and left the woman to find the Moshae. 

 

\-----

 

Evfra was seething. 

 

She had done above and beyond what she was asked to do, yet she did not even come to see him? He watched her leave the Governor's office, then tried to tell himself it was nothing. It was _his_ trust she wanted. Was it not?

 

The Moshae's gentle footsteps interrupted his thoughts, as she reached for him. His face softened. 

 

"Moshae..."

 

"Let Ryder into the vault. It is of most importance." She said, before anything else. She was quaking. He wished he had acted sooner. Vehn Terev would pay. Wherever he had gotten to. He scowled, and looked at his fists.

 

"And why would I need to do that?"

 

"It is _imperative_ we let Ryder do what she needs to do. The Galaxy is dying, and the vaults are the key to restoring our worlds." 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy am I just letting my fingers just type this.
> 
> I hope this chapter will include Ryder getting to actually eat some Paripo. Which I have headcanoned as some cross between a mango and a papaya in texture, and pineapple/mango in flavour. Just tastes like tropical juice in solid form?? Like, the best tropical juice?? And like a Durian on the outside?? 
> 
> Space fruitttt.
> 
> Ahem.

Ryder skipped up the steps, aware that she had not told the  _leader_ of the resistance about a  _huge win_ for the resistance. Not even over a vid call. Because she was horribly embarrassed. And that tingling sensation hadn't gone away.

 

She was so nervous she almost  _knocked_ as if it were private quarters, knowing full well there was another entire passage to go through first. 

 

The whole thing felt like an awkward date, Paripo, crate of taavum, that persistent dull throb in her underwear. 

 

"Oh for fucks sake, fuck my life." Ryder sighed in annoyance in relation to her arousal as she finally made it into the room where the Moshae and Evfra were standing. "Oh fuck me! Moshae, you were  _here_? I was looking all over Aya for you!"

 

"Young lady, you know how I feel about that language." The Moshae tutted with a twinkle in her eye. 

 

"Skutting skutt skutt, fuck the stars. I wasted hours  _mum_. Now I've got two Paripo and a whole crate of Taavum and I feel like a fool."

 

"Better." The Moshae grinned and took Evfra's arm, leading him towards Ryder. 

 

"Oh please tell me you haven't organised for a party out there because all this taavum is really heavy and I just want to sit down." Ryder complained. Possibly trying to avoid Evfra's dumb face.

 

"Oh, no no. Evfra, help Sara with that crate, and bring over the Paripo. I'm dying for a bite. I haven't had one in years." 

 

Sara squeaked as the crate was lifted from her arms, not without a little bit of struggle, and placed over in the corner behind his desk. Evfra sniffed between both Paripo and brought the 'nicer' of the two over. He pulled out the blade he'd used to stab the fabric a good month ago, a  _firaan_ as she had discovered through Jaal's Selesh lessons, and began to cut up the Paripo. 

 

"On your desk?" The Moshae sighed. "What will we eat it from? The air?"

 

"I... I actually brought plates with me..." Ryder said softly. "And... and a knife... you didn't have to use your firaan..." She gently set the Paripo on a serving dish, and set out three plates. Then pulled out some wipes and cleaned up the mess, her elbow ocassionally bumping against Evfra's side. He watched her, a little dazed as she tidied, and attempted to finish cutting the Paripo. 

 

"Ugh, you got juice on your gloves. Here, give them to me." She took his firaan before he could stow it away sticky. Silently, he handed his gloves over. She took his hand again. The tingling was gentle this time, tender. "Hah! You actually cut your nails!" The tingling increased. He looked at her, azure spreading up his face. The tingling reached her lips, soft, gentle. He squeezed her hand. A sudden rush hit her, like a snowball. _Voeld_. And it was gone. 

 

\------

 

He desperately wanted to kiss her, just that simple domestic act of cutting up the Paripo, the Moshae home. He felt _safe_. Safest he had felt in years. He hesitated, he really  _really_ wanted to kiss her. 

 

\-----

 

Moshae Sejfa sat, and plucked a slice of Paripo as she watched her idiot children stare at each other, seemingly frozen in time. It tasted like she remembered, sharp and sweet.

 

She tried not to watch, as Evfra stepped closer to Ryder, who seemed shy and unsure. 

 

"Thank you." He murmured, then let go of her hand, and sat down. Taking a slice of Paripo, and utterly missing his mouth. The fruit falling awkwardly to the floor. Evfra leaned forward to pick it up. Then did not sit back up. The Moshae chuckled as she saw his bare hands reach to cling to the edge of the table. 

 

\-----

 

His whole face was hot, he had almost _kissed_  her. In front of the Moshae. He hadn't been able to hold back his affections well enough. It was a momentary lapse. He sucked in a breath, and let it out, shakily. 

 

She had touched his hand again, she'd seen Voeld, seen stars know what else. She  _knew_.

 

\-----

 

Ryder sat down awkwardly, wondering if she should rub comforting circles on his back, or do nothing at all like that. She looked at the Moshae for help. She made a hugging motion. Ryder decided on the back rub. He flinched when she touched him.

 

"Don't." He whispered, barely audible. Then moved the hand closest to her down, reaching for hers. He gripped her hand tightly and squeezed. Another flash, lonely, embarrassed, anger, frustration...  _arousal_. 

 

He let go suddenly, and turned his head to face her, still hidden mostly from the Moshae by the desk. His pupils blown wide, azure staining his cheeks. 

 

\-----

 

There were about 6 slices of Paripo left when the Moshae decided she could not take sitting in the room anymore. She left silently, making sure the room was empty aside from  _those two_. And locked the door. 

 

\-----

 

"Are we not seriously disrespecting the Moshae right now?" Ryder hissed as Evfra gripped her hand again. She looked over the desk, to see the room was cleared and there was no sign of the afformentioned woman. 

 

Evfra looked up, and also noticed that the door had been sealed. The Moshae understood.

 

Evfra looked at Ryder sharply, entwining their fingers... to the best of his ability, and Ryder felt the tingling again. This time it went straight down. High intensity, and she had to squeeze her legs together. That only made it worse.

 

"I read those info packets." He said absently, as he pulled her towards him. Ryder wanted to straddle him. But held back for as long as she could. The tingling was causing her to throb intensely, and Evfra dragged her hand down his chest, slowly, then let Ryder do what she wanted. She slipped her hand further down, and cupped his clothed erection. He hissed. Not actually expecting her to touch him. "I also studied that..." he gasped softly as she found her way into his pants and touched him with her bare hand. 

 

"Maga-ah-ah..." He swallowed thickly as she pulled his pants down further and gripped his arse. "Magazine... ah..." he bucked into her hands.

 

"Ryder... ah... I want you to... ride me..." he choked as she began pumping him slowly.

 

She straddled him finally, and fell into his arms. Continuing to pump him. Judging his girth and length against her palm. Closer to 75% bigger than an average human in length. Girth... girth was closer to a Krogan. Thick. Thick and with ridges. They were going to have to go slowly, or there would be chafing kinda thick.

 

He ran a hand up her back, under her shirt. She shuddered, and with the tingling combined, she came. Her voice ringing out against his clavicle. 

 

"You make me so... so... I want to pound you into the desk and hear you scream my name..." he groaned, dragging his lips up her neck as her shirt was discarded. They were grinding now, his hips thrusting into hers, the bulbous head of his erection, dark azure, rubbing against her belly. "But... I want to savour this. Savour you..."

 

\-----

 

 **A**   **month earlier:**

 

He glared at the magazine. Refusing to open it again until he returned home. The info packets would do. And he did  _not_ just send a giant message of  _I want to fuck you_ to the human. No. He'd sent her his desire to bond with her. After meeting with her for the  _first_ time. 

 

He flipped through the human anatomy part of the info packet. Yep. Even the scientific diagrams of the human female was turning him on. He opened the magazine, and found the pages on humans. 

 

There was a section on "fucking vs making love". He scanned the page quickly. He wanted to kiss her on both pairs of lips. For hours. Get to know her soft parts. Seed her. 

 

Skutt. _Seed_ her? He groaned. Were they even compatible that way? 

 

He wanted her to scream his name so loud, but also whisper it, and chant it over and over until he came in her womb. 

 

He wanted to come inside her when she is ripe, and start a family. 

 

 _Skutt_. He missed her terribly already. And was bitter for it. 

 

\------

 

A few days later, he poked at the technology crate.

 

After integrating the omni tool with his own tool, he realised she was just an email away. But so was Jaal.

 

He sent an email to Jaal.

 

He replied with an email longer than a resistance report, and mentioned Ryder wanted to know about 'bio electrics'. And a whole bunch of swear words and crude things and a few 'commands' he might be interested in. 

 

He saw right through the 'ride me' and cursed Jaal silently as it brought up mental images of Ryder, riding his 'cock'. 

 

There was also an image attached of a human woman's 'pussy'. And scribbles in selesh all over it, giving the angaran counterparts. 

 

He threw himself into his work for the rest of the day, while the whole time his omni tool chimed with more lewd things. He eventually silenced it.

 

When he got home that night, he barely had to touch himself. The thought of her hands wandering down his body...

 

His omni tool chimed again.

 

It was another email from Jaal. 

 

'Ryder.jpg'

 

She was smiling at the camera, her arm around Jaal's shoulders.

 

'Jealous?' 

 

Evfra scowled. 

 

'You shouldn't be.'

 

\----

 

**Present:**

 

Ryder had discarded her clothes, with the exception of what seemed to be a useless pair of 'under pants' that were soaked through. He ran his index finger up and under the waistband. Cupping her.

 

She was hot and wet, and pushed herself into his hand. He tried a single digit. She barely reacted. He pressed his thumb onto her 'clit'. She groaned and took his hand and slid herself onto his fused digits. He slipped his index finger back in, and pressed his thumb onto her 'clit' again, while moving the rest of his hand slowly in and out.

 

Ryder got impatient, tossing her underwear aside, she thrust down onto his fingers, messily, sloppily. Unclipping her bra, she let her breasts slap against her skin heavily. Evfra pulled off his shirt, and pulled her close. She pulled his erection free. 

 

"You said you wanted me to ride you. I think I'm more than ready to ride you." She gasped breathily as she lined him up with her entrance. He leaned in, and pressed his forehead to hers, tenderly. 

 

"Then ride me." He whispered. 

 

She slowly sunk onto his length. He rubbed her clit and sucked and nipped at her neck. She pulled up, then sunk down again. The fresh slickness made him groan. His hips jerked, and suddenly she had him to the base. She throbbed tightly around him, and threw her arms around his neck. "Evfra..." she moaned. Bringing herself up and then pushing back down. She began a rhythm.

 

He matched her pace, pushing back at her. Thrusting up as she was coming down. His fingers rubbing frantically at her clit as he kissed and licked her neck, her chin, her cheek...

 

 _Her lips_. He was on fire. He stood up, and laid her on his desk. Her legs locked around his arse. His pants dropped to the floor. She took a cheek in her hand and squeezed as he thrust frantically inside her, pounding her into the desk. A lewd wet slapping sound filled the room as he thrust deeper inside her. Lips locked on hers. His tongue exploring. Licking. Rubbing. Thrusting. He grabbed her hands and entwined their fingers again. One of his hands still soaked with her wetness. She brought that hand to her mouth, breaking their kiss. Then slowly and deliberately licked his digits clean of her own cum. His thrusting became erratic.

 

Then she kissed him. And he could taste her on his lips. He slowed his hips and pulled out gently, she was soaked, and he was leaking pre cum all over her thighs and belly. He kissed her again, pressing his fingers inside her as he trailed kisses down her torso. Slow and deliberate kisses, extra tongue so she would understand his intention.

 

"I want to kiss you. Until you come, again and again." He growled, kneeling between her thighs. He spread her lips, and pulled her hips into his face. Gripping her tightly as she bucked. Coming in his face a mere moment after he started. He chuckled, and thrust his tongue inside her, kissing her lewdly, tasting her. He gripped her tightly, and lifted her off the table, and lay down on the floor so she sat on his face. He held her trembling thighs as he continued his deep passionate kisses. 

 

Ryder covered her mouth to suppress a moan as she bucked and came again on his face. He kissed her deeper, letting her buck above his face as he dove in suddenly, frantically, his nose rubbing against her clit. He inhaled her deeply and licked and kissed her until he was showered again by her release. 

 

"E-Evfra...." She shuddered. He gently helped her off his face, and pulled her towards him. He kissed her with an open mouth kiss, and began to finger her again. 

 

"I need to roll over..." she moaned, rolled over, and stuck her arse in the air. Evfra licked her up and down for a few minutes before lining up their hips, and kissing her entrance with the tip of his penis. He gently teased until she thrust right back onto his penis, taking his entire length in one go. He gasped and shuddered as she throbbed tightly around his girth. He kissed her shoulder, and grabbed at her breasts as he thrust slowly in and out. 

 

"Harder..." she groaned. Gripping his hands over her breasts as he pumped himself harder inside her. 

 

"Faster!! Evfra..." She cried. As his thrusts became erratic. 

 

She was chanting his name now, and he let out a strangled, "Ryder..." as he came deep inside her, he could feel himself throb once, twice... thrice... he jerked as he kept feeling his seed pump out of him. "Ryder..." he groaned as the last of his cum pumped out of him. He kissed her shoulders again and made to pull out, but Ryder pulled him down onto the floor with her. His hands never quite leaving her breasts.

 

He whispered something to her in selesh as she dozed, and kissed her neck. Inhaling her scent as he felt himself  _finally_ go soft.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I frigging. I posted before I was done because arg.

Evfra awoke, stiff in all the wrong places in a puddle of cum. His cum... 

 

 _Ryder_. 

 

The human woman stirred, but didn't wake as he trembled, cleaning himself and the floor, and putting his clothes back on. He supposed she would want some water. He licked his dry lips, tasting her again and getting a very tired semi erection.

 

He found her some water, and pulled off his shirt to make a pillow, his rofjinn draped over her shoulders. He kissed her shoulder tenderly, and picked up a data pad. Absently stroking her hair as she slept. His semi getting harder as she murmured his name in her sleep, rolling over to lay her head in his lap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the rest of chapter 5. Because I derped and posted too early. 
> 
> I don't even.
> 
> Paripo???

Sighing and settling more comfortably into his lap, Ryder opened her eyes wearily and made eye contact with Evfra. The azure spread up his neck as she sat up, his rofjinn falling from her shoulders. 

 

"Hi." She said gently, touching his cheek. He handed her the bottle of water and brushed some of her hair out of her face. She took a long gulp of water, then smaller gulps until the water was gone. Blushing, she looked at him again with those intense eyes. 

 

Evfra put the datapad down and held her close. Kissing her tenderly as he kneaded at her breasts. Pulling away gently, she could see his pupils were blown wide, and his lips were kiss bruised... well... darker and fuller than they had been before. He held her face in his hands, studying her closely. 

 

"Ryder... _Sara_..." he breathed. Pulling her in for another kiss, deeper, passionate,  _aroused_. He hesitated as a new report came in. His face falling as he pulled away. There was always  _something_ happening with the Kett. He didn't want to open it. He wanted to make love to Sara on his bed. Tangle in his sheets and wake up to a sunrise on Aya. Wanted to hold her before he had to throw himself back into his work.

 

"It's starting to get late..." She murmured, looking out the window they were under. "Maybe I should go back to the Tempest. I don't want to distract you."

 

"Don't..." he pleaded gently. "You've already distracted me beyond anything..."

 

Ryder looked a little hurt. "I'm sorry..."

 

"That's not what I mean..." he kissed her deeply. "I cannot think of anything except you..."

 

Ryder looked at him intently. 

 

"Jaal knows this, as does the Moshae..." he took a shuddering breath. "Which is why... Sara Ryder..."

 

"I make you weak... I shattered the Resistance's resolve... is that what you're saying?" Ryder looked at him grimly.

 

"Some people might see it like that... yes..." he said softly. 

 

"So... what... we can't be together?" Ryder asked, pulling his rofjinn tighter around her body. 

 

"No." He said in frustration. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "No! Sara! I... I..."

 

"Politically, this looks awful. I can see that. Director Tann has made it clear that he wants me to be a professional... that I should not let a relationship cloud my judgment..." she looked hard at Evfra. "But I never took you for a politician..."

 

"Because I am not." He replied, reaching for her. The tingling sensation eminated from his bare skin against hers.  _Safe._ If hummed from his chest. "Please listen to me..."

 

\-----

 

Was he offering a long-distance relationship? That they... just fuck when she comes to Aya...? 

 

She felt his arms wrap around her. He held her tenderly. His bio electrics humming love, caring, desire,  _proximity_.

 

"Jaal told me that you are reckless and inexperienced in combat." He held her tighter. 

 

"Yeah, well that's what happens when your N7 father up and dies, his soldier son ends up in a coma, and it's his unfit daughter who is not even remotely combat trained has to step in." Ryder guestured to her belly. "I'm not exactly built like a soldier either. I'm soft..."

 

"You are..." he murmured. "You need an experienced soldier in your team. One who is well versed in..." he kissed her cheek. "Espionage..." he kissed her neck. "...and close combat..." he kneaded a breast. Ryder shuddered. 

 

"Come on, spit it out, smooth talker." Ryder growled as Evfra licked away her tears.

 

"Someone who is more..." he lowered his voice and whispered in her ear. "... _experienced in you_..." he nibbled at her ear and kneaded firmly at her breast. 

 

"Evfra..." she punched him lightly on the shoulder. He chuckled. Lowering her to the floor. He kissed her slowly, and ground down between her thighs.

 

" _Stars_." He groaned. "I want you..."

 

Ryder felt her face flush as he sucked and bit at her neck. Trailing down towards the apex of her thighs. He ran his hand over the hair that grew there, then gently spread her lips. Hungry for her. 

 

\-----

 

Inhaling their mixed scents, Evfra sighed and planted a single kiss, before looking up at Sara, he felt his chest tighten with anxiety as she took longer than usual to make eye contact. He rested his chin on her pubic bone.

 

"Hey..." her skin was flushed as she sat up slowly. He remained with his head between her thighs, his chest heaving slightly. 

 

"Why are you making this so  _difficult_?" He sighed, inhaling again, and trailing a finger across a nipple. Ryder let out a moan of pleasure.

 

"You-ah! You're making this difficult!" She sighed impatiently as she drew her bottom lip through her teeth.

 

Evfra buried his face in her soft belly. "I never expected this..." he murmured, the words muffled by her skin. "I just..." he huffed and looked up at her, his face was for sure on fire it felt so hot. 

 

Ryder tried to pull him up, but he was being stubborn, and she was naked. She resorted to punching him lightly on the shoulders again. He hummed. It felt nice. She just... did everything  _right_ , no matter how frustrating. He sat up slowly and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

 

"Damn it all Ryder..." he groaned, burying his hot face into her neck. "I can't... I shouldn't..." he breathed her in. "But I  _want to_."

 

"Hey, no pressure from me..." Ryder's voice betrayed a hint of impatience, but she stroked the back of his head and neck gently. Evfra tried not to think about how nice that felt, and how much it hurt to keep his feelings in.

 

"I don't want Jaal on your ship anymore." He whispered, suddenly.  _There_ he'd said it.

 

"You don't want... Evfra... you  _sent_ him."

 

"He volunteered. Eagerly. Now I know  _why._ " He held her tighter. "I saw it... he... he just... skutt..." 

 

\------

 

Bio electrics. It  _had_ to be. Other angaran could  _see_ what he'd sent her. That _had_ to be it. She remembered the slight tingling Jaal had sent. Not nearly as desperate or as strong as Evfra's... but...

 

"It's fucking telepathy isn't it? No fucking wonder Jaal got all funny about it!!" She gasped as Evfra sent a fresh tingling down her spine.  _Not mine, but I want you._ It echoed all over her body. "Moshae Sjefa looked at me with this  _smile_. Like she saw how it effected me..."

 

Evfra sat up straight suddenly. "What do you mean effected you??"

 

"It was like they could see you... ahh... this is embarrassing..." she shuddered, well aware of her nudity. "C-can I get my AI to explain it?  _Please_?"

 

"No, I won't hear it from your SAM, I'll hear it from your lovely mouth, even if I have to kiss it out of you." He growled, lowering his forhead to hers. 

 

"You think my mouth is lovely?" She asked, genuinely surprised and diverting the subject.

 

"No." His whole face azure. "Yes." He brought their lips together as he stared at her. His breath ghosting over her face. "That thing you do with your teeth on your lower lip when you are worried..." he kissed her slowly, his tongue licking along her lips. She smiled, it broke the kiss.

 

"I was pretty worried you might execute me. That's for sure." She chuckled a little hysterically. "That was... until I came back later..."

 

She could feel his semi grinding on her through his pants. She ground back and he gasped. 

 

"And I gave you that magazine."

 

"You said there were extra copies..." he groaned and she rubbed herself on his pants. 

 

"Not of that issue..."

 

"The human in there... looked so much like you..."

 

"It _was_ me." She chuckled. Evfra let out a sigh that was half frustration, half relief. "Don't worry... that  _was_ the only copy. In this galaxy anyway..."

 

Evfra let out a strangled noise. 

 

"I think page 36 was the hottest. Never did get a boyfriend... or girlfriend..." she smiled sadly. "Until now."

 

"You mean to tell me that you _are_ an escort?" Evfra looked conflicted, and a little bit as if he were going to cry. She thought she was imagining that last part. "Stars... you were right..."

 

"About needing an escort?" She asked. He grabbed her hands tightly.

 

"About needing  _you._ "

 

"Hey... after 600 years... a lady's kinda horny. I thought what--"

 

He kissed her hard. Grasping at her flesh as he pulled his erection free. 

 

"What about fucking an angara? The leader of the resistance? On every surface he can think of?" He panted, sucking and nipping at her skin. "He looks like he hasn't had a good fuck in years, maybe ever..." he continued as he grabbed at her breasts and sucked hard on a nipple, while sending a shock through thd other. 

 

Ryder gasped and panted, grabbing at Evfra's arse and guiding him between her lips into her soaked cunt. He plunged in to his hips in one go. He let out a satisfied growl and pulled her hips up over his shoulders as he plunged into her. 

 

"If that's what you were thinking..." he panted, sweat dripping from his brow as he thrust inside her again. "Think again..." he thrust harder and harder. Ryder could feel him throbbing already, his hips jerking erratically as he fucked her harder and harder. Ryder could feel her orgasm building, and she worried for a moment that he would selfishly come without thinking of her at all. 

 

\------

 

Then his hands were on her breasts and he'd slowed right down. He flicked and sucked and bit. Pushing her breasts together so her nipples touched, and sent a shock through his tongue. She was bucking, but he stilled his hips, and brought a hand to her clit. Rubbing and shocking he let one leg drop of his shoulder, and found a better position. She was sideways between his legs. Panting, moaning, chanting his name. He thrust a few more times, then they were coming, she shuddered beneath him as he spilled his seed once more inside her.

 

He panted as he pulled out, his seed spilling out across her thighs and belly.

 

Ryder looked shocked and a little hurt. He felt awful. That was rougher than he had wanted,  _and_ he'd come so fast. He'd lasted longer as a teenager. 

 

"Go..." he choked. Throwing her clothes at her. 

 

Ryder pulled her clothes on silently, tears pouring down her face as she fiddled with his rofjinn. Her lip quivered as she handed it back to him. Their hands touched and he looked away, shielding his face from her eyes. 

 

\------

 

She looked at the Paripo, sitting forgotten on the desk. It had started to ferment already. _Ruined._ A huge sob wracked her body. Like the love she thought she'd found.

 

The love she was  _sure_ she had found.

 

Their hands were still touching. Evfra clung to her fingers. Despite being the one who told her to go.  _Love_. She ached as she felt it wash over her.  _Don't go_. Empty tavuum bottles. 

 

There was a choked sob. Then Evfra, looked at her. "Don't go..." his voice cracked with emotion. "Skutt... Sara... - -" he mumbled at the end, and her translator didn't pick it up.

 

"Evfra... I don't know what you want... what you're trying to say..." she pleaded with him.

 

"You! Stars... Sara... I want  _you_." He groaned, rubbing his face, he then stood and fixed up his pants.

 

"I told Jaal he was needed back at Resistance HQ in the morning." He gripped her hand again. "I'm taking his place aboard the Tempest."

 

Sara punched him in the shoulder. "You big stupid jerk!" Tears fell down her face as she punched him again, lighter this time. "You're jealous?"

 

"Sara... he wants to _fuck_ you!"

 

"So did you until you didn't..." 

 

He made a frustrated noise and held her hand, sending that tingling feeling that first transpired between them.

 

"Do you feel that?" He asked. Increasingly frustrated.

 

"Yes. And now I'm not going to be able to get any work done without imagining you between my thighs. Whispering sweet things to me in selesh... then taking me on every fucking surface imaginable. Coming inside me every time." Ryder quipped back. Her face hot. Evfra's face was just as flushed.

 

"That's..." 

 

"That's what I saw as I stopped trying to tune it out. You touching me so tenderly and whispering such tender things, well, I _hope_ they were tender, they  _sounded_ tender." She sighed fondly, brushing her fingers across his hand. "I also found myself hoping and dreading that every angaran touch would feel like that. So I asked Jaal."

 

"I _know..._ he could see what I sent and still had the  _nerve_ to show you his affections... he even sent me photos of you two together. On  _Voeld_. Near the daar I used to live in..." he sighed angrily. "He  _knew_ my feelings for you."

 

"So... uh... here's a crazy hypothetical right now Evfra." She saw him shudder at the use of his name. "What if  _I_ don't know how you feel?"

 

Evfra looked at her. Azure draining from his face.

 

"Don't play games with me..."

 

"I'm not!"

 

"You mean to tell me you thought Jaal was just being a bit flirty, but overall  _benign_?" Evfra looked at her.

 

"Yes. Wait...benign?" He gripped her hands tightly, then a small chuckle escaped his lips.

 

"He likes to keep his options open.  _Too open_." Evfra said a little darkly. "He's already had relations with the asari."

 

"Which one?" Ryder chuckled. She'd seen the look on the doctors face after Jaal's  _exam._  

 

"Skutt. Probably both?" She smiled and pressed her head against his. 

 

"Definitely both." She corrected him with a kiss. "So... relations huh?"

 

His face turned that lovely azure again.

 

"We haven't been having  _relations_ Sara." He kissed her back. "I... I didn't make it clear... my intentions..."

 

"If we haven't been having relations or banging or fucking Evfra... what the hell _have_ we been doing?"

 

"I thought seeding your womb was obvious enough..." 

 

"I thought you didn't want to come on my belly... or pull out... a lot of  _humans_ think that selfishly, without thinking about  _consequences_."

 

"A child is a  _consequence_ to humans?" Evfra asked, appalled. "Every child is a gift to the angaran... mothers are _cherished_. I thought you'd accepted... my offer..." he took a deep breath. "My offer... to _mate with you_."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waaa. That poor Paripo...
> 
> Back to the Tempest :B

Evfra lugged the giant crate of tavuum and his things to the Tempest in the dead of night with Ryder. No one would know the leader of the Resistance was gone until the morning when Jaal took over.

 

Not even Kallo or Gil greeted them on the way in, and they made it to Ryder's room without a hitch. Ryder locking the door behind them. Evfra pushed her against the door and began to grind his persistent erection against her thigh as they kissed passionately. He lifted her hips to his, and pushed his clothed erection between her thighs.

 

\-----

 

Ryder had voiced her concerns about anatomical differences, and the possibility she may never fall pregnant with his children. Evfra had listened silently. Especially when she mentioned that she was on a contraceptive that could not be overridden until Andromeda was 100% viable. But she had vowed to ask Lexi to see what she could find out. She also thought to ask Kesh if she could get some Nakmor DNA. 

 

Between emptying Evfra's locker at the Resistance, they bumped into Moshae Sjefa, and Ryder had found out about the star map pointing to something central. Meridian. Evfra saw first hand the powers of her SAM. He was impressed to say the least.

 

\-----

 

Morning came soon after they did, and they watched the colours of the sunrise over the turbulent ruin of the planet until it hit the peak where the city stood. Just seeing Sara's face light up in the colours of the sunrise made his heart swell. He sat back and admired her, a hand lazily tracing up and down her thigh.

 

He was content watching her, when his omnitool quietly emitted SAM's voice. "Leader de Tershaav, Jaal Ama Daraav is on his way to the Resistance HQ. He seems to think you will be there to brief him."

 

"Skutt... thank you SAM."

 

"Oops." Sara smiled at him. "Uhm... I have your new under armor over my chair... and there should be a less... _strappy_ pair of pants... and a shirt-rofjinn hybrid." 

 

Evfra pulled it all on quickly. The straps on the sides of the shirt-rofjinn made him smile. There were a pair of zip up boots on the ground and fingerless gloves on the table beside the clothes.

 

"You've thought of everything. Practical." He commented, feeling his face heat up as he noticed she'd added a zip from the neck down one way, and a second more discreet zip from his lower hip bone. 

 

"The gloves have fingers too, let me show you." Sara sauntered over and unzipped another discreet zip that sat atop his knuckles. "Now you don't have big bulky oven mitts!" She declared happily. He would have to wait to ask what an oven mitt was before Jaal attempted to disassemble him.

 

He kissed her quickly and she opened the door for him, wearing nothing but his rofjinn. That image would be worth the rest of the day.

 

\-----

 

Evfra scowled. Unfortunately, no matter how vividly he recalled Sara in his rofjinn, it did  _not_ help matters at all. 

 

"Your siblings are with the roekarr? On Havarl? Jaal, I thought your family was more resistance inclined!"

 

"This is why I am so perturbed Evfra!" Jaal was worried, pacing. "What if Akksul is there? What if I can help him."

 

"I'm going to help him with a bullet in the head is what." Evfra spat. "He was  _perfect_ for the resistance. Then he goes off to play, what. Some stupid childish game of blame it on someone else."

 

"He's still good! I promise you!" Jaal pleaded.

 

"If he shoots Ryder, I shoot him. Understand?" Evfra cursed. 

 

"Just remember. He has always been a bad shot." Jaal fussed. "As for the rest of this, I think I can handle it. I'll forward a report to you tonight."

 

"Good." Evfra took on last look at his suddenly tidy desk. Jaal's Kett rifle sat to one side, while a neat stack of data pads sat in order of importance. "Keep it clean."

 

Jaal looked pointedly at Evfra, then retrieved something from under the desk. A crate of cutlery, the leftover Paripo wrapped neatly, the wipes and... "Congratulations." Jaal looked at Evfra smugly, as right on top, was Ryder's bra, and the copy of Fornax.

 

"Frankly, I prefer asari. But she was tempting... especially on page 36..." Jaal chuckled. Evfra snatched the crate and stormed out of the Resistance HQ. 

 

"Hey." A gentle voice called after him. Ryder's hair was down, and she was dressed in something similar. "Oh... you found my bra!"

 

Evfra glowered. " _Jaal_ found your bra. And you. On page 36."

 

"Oh fuck. That's kinda awkward." Ryder sighed as she stretched out her arms, and grabbed Evfra's butt. He let out a sort of low whine as he felt her knead at his butt cheek as they walked. He lowered the crate to hide his growing  _fondness._  

 

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked as they walked through the marketplace. Ryder had opted for casually slipping her hand into his back pocket. 

 

"I just thought it would be nice to touch my lovers butt." She smiled. He scowled at her. She grinned wider and gave his bum a pat. He could feel how hot his face was, and was sure the rest of the marketplace could too.

 

"I'm at a loss as to what to do with you." He sighed as a few people gave him  _looks_. She stopped by the woman selling fruit. Looking to buy a few fresh punnets of berries. She enjoyed the tart taste of the red one she had sampled, and she was sure Evfra could do with some sweetness.

 

"Eat me?" She suggested, as they strolled the rest of the way back to the Tempest.

 

"I will relish every second of devouring you.  _Pathfinder_." He saw her visibly quake, then he ran a bare finger along her neck, pushing back the hair there, and planting a kiss.

 

"Sure you will. After I see Lexi for a check up." She winked at him and skipped ahead. A few young angaran men watched her go. A pair nudged each other shyly and made to follow her. Evfra barreled through them angrily, " _Don't_." The young men looked at him in surprise and terror. " _Don't look at her!_ " He ordered, his face flushing in anger as he stomped after Sara and her swaying hips.

 

" _Sara_." He hissed as he caught up to her with his larger strides. "Would you stop swaying your hips?"

 

Sara looked at him gleefully and swayed her hips even more as she walked. Bumping her hip into Evfra's on occasion and making him very aware of the others stares. He could hear things like 'damn, Evfra and an alien?', 'I bet they're fucking', 'she is thicker than an angaran woman', 'I thought for sure she'd fall for me'. He seethed. Yes, she had fat deposits. He found them attractive for some reason. Probably because they were attached to this insatiable temptress. 

 

He stowed the crate under his arm, and surprised Ryder by sliding a hand around her waist. She responded by popping her hand into his back pocket again.

 

"You have the  _best_ smell right now." She sighed. "Normally it's just in a few places... but right now...  _dreamy_. Please tell me it's not like, a fart or something."

 

Evfra blinked at her in confusion for a moment, wondering what a 'fart' was. Then realized he was probably emitting his desire to mate through pheromones. Really strong ones. Usually it was teenagers or a young couple that would do this. 

 

"Pheromones." He stated. "Probably. I am certain it is not this  _fart_ thing."

 

"Can angara fart?" Ryder asked him, squeezing his 'buns'. One of the millions of idioms Jaal had sent. He had so obviously tried to set a trap for him with some of the idioms. The worst thing was, when he looked back on it he realized how obvious his attraction to Ryder had been. Especially since  _Jaal_ could see it. 

 

He thought about how he'd told him about 'blow jobs', as if it were something he could  _command_ Ryder to give him. Or 'you are really annoying me' was translated to 'sit on my face'. Despite his line of work, commanding Ryder to perform sexual acts rubbed him the wrong way. Especially if he demanded them and she didn't consent.

 

He had stopped just outside the entrance to the port, and was debating with himself if he had been too rough with her. And if  _that_ was why she needed that check up. He wondered if the doctor would need to give  _him_ a physical examination. Ryder would need to be there. He needed her to be there. He did not want some  _other_ woman coming on to him. In fact he shuddered at the thought as he finally snapped out of his thoughts.

 

"Evfra?" Ryder asked, gripping his hand that was at her waist. 

 

"Yes?"

 

Her expression was strange. But she dragged him the rest of the way to the Tempest, and up through the Engineering bay. He could actually marvel at the technology present, and he actually let out an impressed noise at the Nomad.

 

"That looks incredibly practical, do you think we could -"

 

"Get some for the Resistance? I'm already on it." She winked. "Although, one of yours on Voeld managed to get a Kett vehicle up and running. She's impressive. Obviously she gets the first one."

 

He chuckled. 

 

"So, I'm going to give you a short tour, since... well... last night was a bit... rushed." Sara's face heated up. The tour could honestly wait, because he wanted her.

 

"Skip it. I figured it out this morning." He said. "There's more pressing matters to attend to."

 

"Okay grumpy butt." Ryder huffed as she brought him through to her quarters. He dropped the crate on the ground almost immediately and gripped her hips.

 

"You are an insatiable temptress." He growled as he pushed her onto her bed.  _Their_ bed. And began kissing her all over her shoulders and neck, finding he had marked her a few times, and decided to add to the collection.

 

"And you're a grumpy old fart!" She retorted. He chuckled in the crook of her neck. 

 

"I am not."

 

"So, you never answered earlier,  _do_ angara fart?"

 

"Perhaps." He nibbled her ear.

 

"That is not an answer!" She said, punching him in the shoulder. He chuckled again. Then sighed.

 

"I love you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very inconsistent in my spelling of angaran words. Is it selesh or shelesh??? Oh boyoboy.
> 
> Whelp. I can go back and fix it later. I'm kinda getting a chapter out every few days because I want this dumb blue space grump to be my grumpy blue space husband.


End file.
